


The Truth Is...

by PinkGold



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bad Flirting, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: “Care to explain what Tony Stark, famous singer, is doing hiding under my counter in the middle of the night?”





	The Truth Is...

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey!! from the tumblr prompt: "Are you trying to flirt? Because you are embarrassing yourself."  
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Hey, Stevie, I’m going home now.” Bucky said, taking off his apron and hanging it next to Steve’s coat. He gave Steve one long look, “You sure you can handle closing the diner on your own?”

“Yeah, sure, go ahead.” he answered, swiping the counter. Bucky patted him on the back before slipping out from the backdoor.

Steve huffed. 

Sometimes, his friends were too overprotective.

And it wasn’t that Steve couldn’t protect himself, he was, in the end, twice the size of the regular american. It was just…

Well.

The reason why his friends were so overprotective was that he usually attracted the most unusual people when alone.

Like the one time he pulled an all nighter to listen to a clown’s worries. The moment the guy entered the diner, he gave Steve a look and started crying. 

Steve was glad to help.

Another remarkable time was when this teenage choir needed a place to rehearse and asked if they could use the diner’s space. Never mind it was long after midnight. 

When Steve told this to Bucky he didn’t believe, until the next day they showed up again with flowers and a thank you card for Steve.

But that night he wasn’t expecting anyone to show up.

Not that he ever expected, they just appeared out of nowhere. Though, this night in particular he would be closing the diner earlier than anyone would have time to open the door. 

Or so he thought.

He was with his back turned to the door when he heard he jigle of the bell ringing.

“We are closed.” he let the cloth down and froze when he turned to face whoever entered.

… He wasn’t expecting that. Ever.

“Yeah,” Tony Stark himself grimaced and strode to the counter, “Sorry ‘bout that. Can I hide here? I need to just--” he walked around the counter and crouched down. “That’s better.”

“Wha-” but his question was cut short when the bell jiggled again. This time three suspicious looking teens --maybe?-- walked in, looking around curiously. “Sorry, we’re closed.” he said again.

“We are just looking for a guy, short dark hair, this tall.” the man in the middle said, using his hand to show the height, “We were wondering if you saw him.”

Steve tilted his head and squinted.

“Hmm I didn’t see anyone with that descriptions tonight, sorry.”

They nodded, if a little hesitant, but exited the diner a moment later.

_ “Thank  _ you. You saved my life.” Tony Stark said, getting to his feet again and swiping any dirt that might have gotten in his expensive clothes.

“Care to explain what Tony Stark, famous singer, is doing hiding under my counter in the middle of the night?”

“Well, I can do a lot more than just  _ hide _ under the counter if you want.” he gave Steve a look over and winked.

Steve felt his face getting warmer, and tried his best to clean his head from the mental image.

“Are you trying to flirt? Because, frankly, you are embarrassing yourself.” he crossed his arms, knowing full well his muscles were intimidating whenever he did that.

Tony raised his hands in defeat.

“Calm down, big guy, it was just a harmless offer.” Tony smirked, “What’s your name?”

“Steve.” he relaxed and picked up the cloth again, resuming his work. “So?”

“So, Steve, the thing is, those three were stalking me since I left my house this evening.” Tony dragged a chair and sat down, ignoring Steve’s pointed look. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my fans, but stalkers are a completely different department.”

Steve nodded, feeling bad for the guy.

“You can stay a little longer if you want. Just to make sure they are long gone.”

“You are Godsent, Steve, an angel. Thank you.” Tony’s eyelids fluttered in his direction.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Don’t push your luck. And stop with the flirt.”

“What? Afraid your girlfriend will get mad at you?”

“I’m single.” Steve set the cloth down, finally finishing the cleaning, and turned to Tony again. “And gay.”

Tony frowned, confused.

“So why so mad about a little flirt?”

_ Because I might have a little, _ tiny _ crush on you and I know you don’t mean any of your flirting so it hurts. _

“Because I don’t like to get involved with your kind of people. You know, famous people.” he said instead.

“Why not?” Tony tilted his head.

“It’s wrong. And if anything happens between us, it won’t mean anything to you the next day.”

“Who says that?” 

“Common sense. Your past history.”

“Huh.” 

There’s an awkward pause where nothing is spoken and they just stared at each other.

“You know, uh, Steve.” Tony started, breaking the gaze and looking down, “I might have used this little stalking incident to my own ends, actually.”

It was Steve turn to frown.

“What do you mean?” 

“That, ah, I might not have ‘accidentally’ stumbled into your diner…” by the time Tony finished saying those words, he was red cheeked. Steve’s jaw dropped.

“So you’re saying--”

Tony nodded.

“I used it as an excuse to finally enter your store… and meet you.” Steve could see Tony’s left leg was shaking.

“Oh, wow.” Steve didn’t know what to think of that. Still, he felt his cheeks flaming.

“Yeah, sorry. Kind of hypocrite, right? One minute I’m running from stalker and the next I reveal I have the slightest hots for a guy I’ve only seen through the window a few times.”

Steve’s brain short circuited. 

Tony Stark, famous rock singer, the guy Steve secretly had a crush on, was telling him he had the hots for him for some time now.

To hell with it.

He grabbed Tony by the collar of his white shirt and connected their mouths together. Tony let out a little surprised whimper, but responded the kiss just as fierce as Steve had started it.

Once they broke apart, both breathing heavily, Steve looked him in the eyes.

“Upstairs. Now.”

They closed the front door before running for Steve’s bed.

-

The next morning Steve woke up alone in his bed. He sighed. 

He knew it would be like that, after all, it was Tony Stark they were talking about. 

What he didn’t expect was to see a note on his nightstand.

_ ‘What about dinner next Friday? _

_ xoxo - Tony Stark’ _

Steve blushed and added to his contacts the number Tony had written on the note before dialing Bucky.

“You won’t believe what happened last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at tumblr at sparkly-angell!


End file.
